It's All For You
by CreatiStar
Summary: Song-fic, in my opinion, it's ok, but someone who already read it said KAWAII!!! so, tell me what u think. R/R! Thanks! BTW, it's a S+S


A/N: Wow, I already got a review and it was from Sakura Li and it said, "What a great sonfic, can you write more

A/N: Wow, I already got a review and it was from Sakura Li and it said, "What a great sonfic, can you write more?". Gee, I didn't think it was _that_ good…or are you people just trying to be nice? {{in this case, it's one person}}. Well, hopefully, you mean it cause I don't _really_ like people who are lying to me, even if they don't want to hurt my feelings, and if you do mean it, thanks! Anyways, this was _supposed_ to be an E+T fic, but I didn't see the other episodes, considering I'm in Cali, so, I've resorted to S+S. And again, Sorry to those who don't really like S+S. ^^; Gomen! And bear with me with my weird names, ok??? Please R/R!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the song or CCS. _

BTW, I got this off a classmate, and he said that '-chan' is for the…uh, loved one, or close one, and '-kun' is something like for friends, and '-san' is for the familiar. If he's wrong, then gomen, but I'm going with his explanations.

Oh, I only got one review alert and when I got the second, I read it and here's an explanation: I didn't see the other episodes, like I said, and if you read my story, you would know that I wrote Meiling was in**AFRICA** and that she couldn't receive or send mail. Please review, but look over what you wrote cause if you wrote something to criticize, I would think you are an idiot if I explained already in the fic. =P 

If I write something about Eriol, and it's wrong, sorry, like I said, I didn't see the new episodes.

And, also, the lyrics are a bit different, so, careful if you're copying it. 

~*~ =Lyrics 

Italic= mainly thoughts unless if they're part of the song

bold= both their thoughts__

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_~*~All my girls at the party_

_Look at that body_

_Shaking that thang_

_Like I never did see_

_Got a nice package alright_

_Guess I'm going to have to ride it tonight_

_ _

~~Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she stared at the person behind her, both left alone to get ready to go home.

_~*~ I see you staring out the corner of my eye_

_You seem uneasy want to approach me_

_Throw me a line_

_But then something grabs you_

_Says who am I_

_I know exactly cause it happens with all the guys_

_ _

~~His amber brown eyes were furrowed in concentration, sliding his thick book in his backpack. Sakura wondered what was on his mind and leaned forward a bit to ask just that.

"Are you ok…Syaoran?" Li Syaoran looked up, surprised she used his first name for the first time and accidentally bumped his forehead gently against hers. Blushing furiously, he muttered an apology and went back sorting his things. 

"It's ok…" trailed off Sakura as the door opened to reveal one of their classmates, Ako Lezumi. "Ako-san?" she asked questionly.

"Ohayo! I was waiting for you…" Ako said shyly.

"Oh! What for?"Sakura asked.

"Well…I was wondering if you were busy this weekend…maybe we can go catch a flick?" Ako asked. 

"Um…" Sakura was taken aback. Ako hardly talked to anyone and kept to himself a lot. He had thought that girls were silly and stupid. Syaoran was glaring at Ako and didn't hesitate to wonder if he say something.

"She can't," Syaoran told Ako. Sakura turned to him, surprised.

"Why not?" asked Ako, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Cause,"replied Syaoran, going back to sorting his things.

"Why. Not?" Ako said, advancing each word.

"She just can't," snapped Syaoran. "Are you going to stand here all day and ask why?"

"No and I wasn't asking you in the first place," glared Ako. Syaoran turned and fixed his glare at him. Ako hesitated a bit, and regained his confidence. "You don't scare me!"

Syaoran, saying nothing, just kept glaring and after a while, Ako gave up and mumbled to Sakura, "I'll see you on Monday then."

Syaoran went back to sorting his things, forgetting Sakura was there, a frown stuck on his face. 

_~*~So you so what you gonna do_

_Come on and talk to me_

_Promise you won't even have an attitude_

_I'll let you sit right next to me_

_Don't join the list with the other fools_

_That ain't the way to be_

_Yes, it's cool_

_Yes, I'm in the mood_

_Intimidation's got that mind_

"Syaoran…" Sakura said slowly. He looked up at her and blushed.

"Gomen…"

"No, that's ok…Arigato. I didn't want to go with him, anyway. But…" trailed off Sakura.

"Yeah?" Syaoran asked, throwing a book on his desk.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked softly, hoping he would say what she wanted him to say.

"I…" his mouth was now dry.

_~*~All for you_

_Of you really want it_

_It's all for you_

_If you say you need it_

_It's all for you_

_If you gotta have it_

_All for you_

_If you make a move_

_It's all for you_

_ _

_All for you_

_Tell Me You're the only one_

_All for you_

_Soon we'll be having fun_

_All for you_

_Come over here and get some _

_All for you_

_If you make a move It's all for_

_ _

"I… saw that you didn't want to go with him…so…" 

"Oh." Clearly, Sakura was disappointed and Syaoran wondered why.

_ _

_~*~Can't be afraid or keep me waiting too long_

_Before you know it_

_I'll be outta here, I'll be gone_

_Don't try to be all clever cute or even sly_

_Don't have to work that hard_

_Just be yourself and let that be your guide_

_ _

Walking out, Syaoran opened the door for Sakura. "After you," he said politely.

Sakura giggled and smiled at him. "Arigato." 

_~*~So you so what you gonna do_

_Come on and talk to me_

_Promise you won't even have an attitude_

_I'll let you sit right next to me_

_Don't join the list with the other fools_

_That ain't the way to be_

_Yes, it's cool_

_Yes, I'm in the mood_

_Intimidation every time_

_ _

Before reaching the gate, Syaoran grabbed for Sakura's hand. "Hm?" wondered Sakura.

Syaoran flushed a deep red. "I…" Sakura looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Sakura urged for him to go on.

"If you would…" Syaoran continued softly, "like to go…on a…date…with me…sometime…"

"I…" Sakura looked at him, shocked. She was speechless but wanted so badly to say something. "I…" she tried again.

"I understand if you don't want to…" Syaoran closed his eyes and his heart seemed to shatter into a gazillion pieces.

"I'd love to…" Sakura smiled when Syaoran's eyes popped open. 

"R-r-really?" 

"Really," Sakura told him earnestly.

"Well…then…I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

"Perfect." Sakura, on her tiptoes reached over to give Syaoran a peck. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne…" Syaoran stood there with a hand over his cheek. Amazed, yet happy. 

**_Finally…_**** **

_~*~All for you_

_Of you really want it_

_It's all for you_

_If you say you need it_

_It's all for you_

_If you gotta have it_

_All for you_

_If you make a move_

_It's all for you_

_ _

_All for you_

_Tell Me You're the only one_

_All for you_

_Soon we'll be having fun_

_All for you_

_Come over here and get some _

_All for you_

_If you make a move It's all for_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Like? No like? Should I write one about the date???? Tell me what you think and I'll do my best. Til nezt time,

Later!

BTW, please check out my other stories!!!!! =) You don't have to, but if you want to, can you read and reivew it? {{hey, what can I say? besides, gotta get a lil' fame here.LOL, j/k. I just want more reviews. }} 

_ _

**Thanks! ******

_ _

_ _

_ _

  
  



End file.
